User talk:Boyariffic
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Estroy page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) 18:25, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Trying to save this wiki Hey, trying to fix up this wiki. I fixed some pages, and made the home page look nicer. Want to help fix stuff? PyroGothNerd (talk) 00:10, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Yes I would. Hey on the home page should we get rid of that Chris Loutner thing? Sure. I was hesitant since I thought it was from the founder, but I'll go ahead and do that. PyroGothNerd (talk) 01:07, July 25, 2014 (UTC) I think that the founder of this wiki is User:Turbo fan23 And now several videos from Youtube got removed because Cartoon Network sent copyright complaints. Ugh. At least I got to watch them before they got removed. Now if I want to watch any episodes at all I have to go to foreign language sites. Oh well, hopefully they only called copyrights on the episodes. PyroGothNerd (talk) 01:23, July 25, 2014 (UTC) I've seen all of the episodes so I will be able to add all the information to this wiki. However it has been a very long time since I've seen this show so my knowledge of the show may be a bit rusty. I know I used to go to this website where I watched all the episodes of this show but I don't remember the name of it. I'll try to find it again for you but right now I can't edit on this wiki because I'm busy with other things. I'll get to this sometime later if not then, then tomorrow. Well I also used it to get screenshots of some of the characters. There are other sites with the episodes http://www.justanimedubbed.tv/evil-con-carne-season-1-episode-1/ http://www.cartoon-world.tv/evil-con-carne-season-1-episode-1/ http://www.animetoon.tv/evil-con-carne There was a Spansih site, too, but I can't find it and I found that some of the episodes were cut short on that site. PyroGothNerd (talk) 01:44, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Fixed the Bring Me the face of Hector Con Carne page. PyroGothNerd (talk) 17:18, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Image galleries I made a few image galleries image galleries for the main characters, but some of them could use more images PyroGothNerd (talk) 21:43, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Something I noticed Most Evil Con Carne and Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy videos on Youtube were posted this year or close to this year. I wonder if there's a fandom revival going on or something? Maybe a cult following forming? PyroGothNerd (talk) 00:18, July 26, 2014 (UTC) BTW do you happen to remember the name of Hector's pet dog? I want to see if there's already a page about the dog. PyroGothNerd (talk) 00:19, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Never mind. Found the page...and a page that needs to be deleted. PyroGothNerd (talk) 00:20, July 26, 2014 (UTC) I found a page for Sedusa. A character from The Powerpuff Girls. Also some pages for fa made characters such as Brain and Geraldine. Fan made characters should not even be allowed. Ugh, we need an active admin to delete the pages, but we don't have one! There's a way to "adopt" a wiki but it's somewhat long and complicated. PyroGothNerd (talk) 00:34, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Here's the candidates for deletion category. PyroGothNerd (talk) 00:36, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Oops. Here it is: http://evilconcarne.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_for_deletion PyroGothNerd (talk) 00:39, July 26, 2014 (UTC) I have to admit that these fan made episodes such as Flying to Eris are actually pretty funny and have good plots. Do you think we could make an Evil Con Carne Fanfiction wiki and put these stores all on there before we delete them? If you want to make an Evil Con Carne fan fiction wiki and add that stuff, then fine. I'm going to focus on cleaning this wiki up. PyroGothNerd (talk) 14:53, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Wait... the "Flying to Eris" page is blank PyroGothNerd (talk) 15:03, July 26, 2014 (UTC) I looked in the history of the page and saw a story of Hector, Bozkov, and General Skarr competing in food related challenges held by Stomach to see who gets to date Eris. Oh, I see. But, yeah, if you want to start a fan-fiction wiki that's your choice. See, I always figured if she appeared in the show, she'd give Skarr the Apple of Discord, which he would use to try and overthrow Hector and stuff, and then it goes the way the episodes usually go when Skarr wants to overthrow Hector. PyroGothNerd (talk) 18:26, July 26, 2014 (UTC) The previews are posted by Cartoon Network, but it looks like it's just for Billy and Mandy episodes. PyroGothNerd (talk) 21:46, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Taking screenshots If you don't already know how to do so, it can really come in handy. Here's some directions. http://www.take-a-screenshot.org/ PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:02, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Put some links to some websites to watch the episodes on the home page PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:11, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for adding that template...now if the other wikis would add us to that template that would be great. PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:07, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Help I saw all the evil con carne episodes listed on every official list I could find...so where the heck are these screenshots from? Skarr Grim and Evil 2.jpg Skarr Grim and Evil 1.jpg It looks like the pilot designs, but I have no idea where the heck to fid it. These clips were used in an amv on youtube, but the user hasn't been on in a while, so I can't ask him/her where he/she got them. Any ideas? PyroGothNerd (talk) 14:29, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I remember this episode. This is in fact the pilot. The episode is called "Evil Con Carne" and it aired as an official episode along with Emotional Skarr and Evil Goes Wild. Oh yeah, I remember now! PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:12, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Please help out with something Oh lord, I just found out how many pages were not created that needed to be, meanwhile for who-knows-how-long there were a bunch of fake character pages. Ugh. ...Please help. This wiki needs it Her, I fixed up this list of characters, you just have to click on one of the red link to start a page about that character. I'm asking another guy who's helped out, too. Warning: There are a lot PyroGothNerd (talk) 23:53, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Yo Its good to see you again AT, and that's a nice new username you got. Let's hope we can get this place looking nice and spiffy. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 01:27, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Important Please read this blog I put up it's very important. PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:11, August 21, 2014 (UTC) BECAME AN ADMIN!!! What do you think of the changes so far? PyroGothNerd (talk) 14:24, September 3, 2014 (UTC) They're Amazing! Nice work. I'll try to contribute to this wiki as much as I can when I get the time.Boyariffic (talk) 15:19, September 3, 2014 (UTC)